The instant invention provides novel norbornyl ethers having the structure: ##STR2## wherein R is one of acetyl, propionyl, allyl or isopropyl.
Materials which can provide green, anisic, floral, fruity, spicy aromas with costus-like and coffee/mocha-like undertones are known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, materials which can provide sweet, anise-like, fennel, licorice-like, hay, green, herbaceous, spicy and floral aroma and taste profiles with bitter tastes are well known in the art of flavoring for foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums and medicinal products. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor notes and contribute desired nuances to flavor and compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can provide more refined licorice-like flavor, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. For many years, such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished cost and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality, type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end products and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in said end products. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods, medicinal products, chewing gums and toothpastes is not completely known. This is noticeable in products having licorice, anise-like, root beer-like and fennel-like taste characteristics particularly.
Even more desirable are products that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and, at the same time, substitute for natural flavoring ingredients in foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products and toothpastes.
The parent application of the instant case, U.S. application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 200,012 filed on Oct. 23, 1980 describes compounds having the structures: ##STR3## wherein R represents C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkyl; aralkyl; hydroxy alkyl; and alkoxy alkyl, and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes, and perfumed articles (including fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair conditioners, floor waxes, solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, and deodorant compositions and deodorant articles), as well as processes for preparing such compounds.
The compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R is one of acetyl, propionyl, allyl or isopropyl, have not been disclosed to be useful for their organoleptic properties, however, such compounds are known in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,116 discloses compounds having the structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 acyl or alkyl.
Nothing in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,116 or any other prior art discloses the organoleptic utilities of the compounds of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR6## wherein R is one of acetyl, propionyl, allyl or isopropyl.